justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Isla Dominio
Isla Dominio is an island and a province in Just Cause (1). Special relevance This island-province is the location of the president's palace and is where half of the mission "Taking Out The Garbage" takes place. President's palace The president's palace is a large inaccessible building in the middle of the island. This is where General Salvador Mendoza led the country. Facts: *The palace must have been built a long time before Mendoza's rule. *There are two automatic surface to air missile launchers in the front yard. *The palace fence has two gates: one at the north-west (the main entrance) and the other at the south-west corner (side entrance). *There's a smaller version of the Giant statue of Salvador Mendoza in front of the palace. Military airfield There is a military airfield at the south-east part of the island. It has: *2x McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor fighter planes, both with light gray bottom sides and a pattern of different dark grays on the top side. *1 indestructible Water Tower. *1 helicopter landing pad.﻿ *3 empty garages. *A row of radio antennas, shaped like the letter E, but rotated 90° clockwise. Mendoza's house Salvador Mendoza's house is located on the south-west side of the mountain. It's inaccessible and it's located on the side of a cliff. Oddly enough, the stairways surrounding various parts of it seem way too small to be actual stairs, some of them being only big enough to walk through in a certain way very slowly. Missile silos There's a nuclear missile launcher on the northern side of the mountain. The missiles are featured during the mission "Taking Out The Garbage." See also: Nuclear missiles. Guerrilla safehouse There's a safehouse on the Guerrilla PDA map, that appears to be located about 200 m south of the airfield (above the sea). The icon for this safehouse will always look a little transparent, like the icons for locked safehouses. See main article: Just Cause Safehouses.﻿ Trivia *After the mission "Taking Out The Garbage," Isla Dominio is automatically under Guerrilla rule as there are no marked settlements on the island. As a matter of fact, this is the only province that has no "conquerable" settlements, although the Guerrillas do take over the Presidential Palace by the end of Taking Out the Garbage Pt. 3. *This is the only Province other than Provincia Aguilar that the Guerrillas are guaranteed to control, because the storyline missions result in these areas being marked green on the PDA political map. Really, this island will never be guerrilla stable, because the police will still be regularly spawning and fighting the guerrillas. Likewise, Montano Cartel vehicles magically appear on this island. Just like Isla San Cristobal. *Before Taking Out the Garbage, if you come to this island, you will find Black Hand variants of the Ballard series armored vehicles and Harland series armoured vehicles as well as MVs, Stinger GPs, Rotor industries ATRVs, and just to round it out, attack helicopters (particularly Jackson Z-19 Skreemers). However, if you hijack a helicopter, a Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud will appear out of nowhere to attack you. Unless you are a good helicopter pilot, it is better to bail out of the helicopter immediately. *The palace looks like a smaller version of the Palace of the Parliament in Romania. Gallery Isla Dominio map.png|Map of the island. Presidents palace.png|President's palace. Isla Dominio airfield.png|The airfield. Military airfield on Isla Dominio.jpg|Another view of the airfield. Mendozas house.png|Mendoza's house. Glitch safehouse.png|The glitched safehouse is at the lower right corner. Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Content Category:Notable Buildings